Drunk
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Jace brings home a drunk Alec for Magnus to take care of


Magnus was lounging on his sofa, reading one of his ancient books from his collection, when a knock came at the door. He was about to stand to answer it when he heard some shuffling and a slurred voice mumble something.

"No, Izzy it's okay, he's my boyfriend. We don't have to knock. Heeeey Maggie!"

The door swung open and Magnus turned his head to find Jace tumbling in with a strangely uncoordinated Alec. The blonde appeared to be holding the Lightwood up, a noticeable feat since Alec was taller than him.

Izzy was laughing and trying to keep the boys from bumping into anything particularly valuable, barely managing catching the lamp they knocked off the table before it could break.

The Warlock wasn't sure what was happening. Alec had been called out to a mission and had been gone for two hours before texting to say he'd be home late. That had been three hours ago. Alec was stumbling and unfocused, his eyes only half open, which would have been alarming if he wasn't smiling so widely. Izzy and Jace didn't seem worried either, only amused and slightly irritated.

Jace was leading Alec to the couch beside Magnus, one hand on his arm and the other at his waist, while giving notes of advice, tone soft and patient as if he were talking to a toddler.

"There you go buddy, back to Magnus, just like we promised. Sit down on the couch."

Alec, however, had other ideas and decided to sit on the Warlocks lap. He sat on his knee, legs tucked on either side of his hips so that he was facing his boyfriend and could hug him, pressing his face to the surprised downworlers neck.

Jace groaned.

"Alec, I said sit _beside_ Magnus, not on top of him"

Magnus laughed, wrapping his arms around the octopus boy that was clinging to him so tightly and mumbling things into his neck.

"Missed you."

"Yes, Alexander, I missed you too."

He looked up at Jace and Izzy and raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Did you get my boyfriend drunk?"

Jace winced and Izzy covered her mouth to stop from laughing when Alec giggled.

"Yeah, sorry. The mission went really well, demons we've been tracking for weeks finally taken down, and we decided to celebrate. Since I don't drink I was on babysitting duty and usually Izzy's the one I have to look out for but Alec here really seemed to like those shots. I would have taken him to the institute but he wouldn't stop asking where you were. He kept going on about his boyfriend and at one point he actually yelled it pretty loud, just to make sure everyone heard."

Alec giggled again from his place in Magnus' neck and decided to demonstrate. Thankfully his shout was muffled by the warlock's skin.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AND HES BETTER THAN YOURS!"

Izzy laughed a little drunkenly from behind Jace and Magnus laughed as Jace turned to scold her, half smiling.

"Shh Izzy, don't encourage him. You'll be going straight to bed once we get back to the institute."

Izzy nodded while doing her best to look completely sober, failing when she saluted Jace and burst out laughing again.

Magnus rubbed his hand down Alec's spine, making the Shadow Hunter hum in appreciation and curl tighter to him, rocking his body against him.

"There's no need to apologize Jace. I've never seen him this way and he seems to be very happy. I should be thanking you."

Jace nodded and lent forward to ruffle Alec's hair while he was too drunk to mind him doing so.

"Call me if he's too much of a handful to take care of on your own. Bye buddy, be good for Magnus."

"Thank you for bringing him home Jace."

Jace nodded as Alec shouted a goodbye from his hiding spot. The blonde took Izzy's arm and led her outside while she waved to Magnus, closing the door after them and leaving the apartment in the quiet notes of Debussy.

Magnus kept his hands running over Alec's back, making the rather large man purr into his chest. The Warlock smiled at this clumsy, happy Angel and moved a hand up to massage the base of Alec's neck, playing with his hair in the way he liked to do best in the early hours while the Nephilim was still half asleep.

He realized his boyfriend may actually fall asleep on him, which wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't the size that he was and wouldn't undoubtedly be sore in the morning, so kissed the man's temple and whispered to him.

"Alexander, darling, as much as I love you like this, I think we'd better get you to bed."

Alec didn't move, mumbling so quietly Magnus had to strain to hear him. He sounded petulant, whining that he wanted to stay.

"Don't wanna go. You have to come."

Magnus kissed his hair again, pleased at this clinginess opposed to the careful distance Alec always kept between him and his true feelings.

"I'll come too, I promise."

Alec gave the Warlocks neck a little love bite before leaning back and kissing him on the mouth. It really wasn't fair of him, sitting on his lap that way and moaning into his mouth, Magnus could hardly resist himself. He placed firm hands on the Nephilim's shoulders and pushed him back as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Using such dirty tactics, Alexander, which I will be continuing at another time, will not get you out of going to bed."

Alec groaned and pouted, using his puppy eyes. If he couldn't win through sexy, he would win by cute.

"But Magnuuuuss. I don't wannnaaaa."

The Warlock smacked a hand on his boyfriend's ass and pecked a kiss on those perfect lips.

"Don't make me drag you Angel. Come along now, Darling. Bed time."

Alec swung his legs over and got to his feet, smiling drunkenly when the room swayed.

Magnus kept a careful hand on the small of Alec's back as they walked to their room. Alec still lived at the institute but spent most of his nights at the Warlocks apartment in the four months they had been dating. Magnus never thought something as simple as seeing Alec's blue toothbrush sit beside his purple one would make him so happy. But he smiled stupidly every time they brushed their teeth together.

Alec flopped onto the bed, sighing happily at the soft duvet and the smell of Magnus on the pillows. Magnus waved his hand, a glass of water appearing on the nightstand, before thinking better of it and changing the glass to plastic in case Alec dropped it. He pointed to the water as he began tugging at Alec's boots.

"Drink that sweet heart, you'll feel better tomorrow if you do."

Alec stretched an arm and retrieved the offered beverage, drinking it all in one go, only just realizing how thirsty he'd been. The boy let out an 'oops' when he dropped the empty cup but Magnus caught it easily and placed it back on the nightstand, filling it with water as he did so, and magicked a few pain killers beside it for the morning.

Once the shoes were off the pants and jacket were next, which was hard to do without Alec making a fuss.

"I thought we weren't gonna have sex, are we gonna have sex now?" He didn't raise his head from his pillows and his excited question was somewhat muffled by the silk.

Magnus was still trying to pull the Nephilim's pants off his heavy legs, which was difficult because Alec wasn't helping at all, content to just lie there among the pillows.

"As much as I'd love to, I think we should wait till you have all your brains."

"I have all my brains."

Magnus huffed out a laugh at Alec's closed eyes and smushed cheek against the duvet.

"Not quite darling."

Once Alec was properly undressed, the downworlder tucked him under the covers and quickly undressed himself as Alec pulled on his wrist, insisting he couldn't sleep without his Magnus.

The Warlock was more than happy to snuggle with the drunk Shadow Hunter, pulling him onto his chest and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight Alexander."

Alec sighed, half dreaming already, and kissed his boyfriends cheek.

"Night Mags."


End file.
